Magnavox Oddysey Fan
, |game = Karate Must Die! Oodlegobs: Karate Must Die }} Magnavox Oddysey Fan is creator, artist and main character in Karate must die! Appearance He is a person with Turquoise hair. He wears a green T-shirt with a yellow star on it. Magnavox's hair moves up and down whenever he runs. His trousers are light blue, which is a darker color. Up close, his head is round; when he is not close up, his head is a rounded rectangle. Though he is a human being, he lacks a nose and neck. He walks barefooted; this doesn't make the damage on spikes in Karate Must Die. Information Karate Must Die He is seen chatting with his friend rather than visiting him. One day, the two friends chat up a hatred storm about Magnavox how he hates Karate by watching Animal Mechanicals likely the latter, and declare that they are going to obliterate Koong Fool Studios once and for all. Then Magnavox rides his bike to the incredibly large building, Koong Fool Studios. He keeps going and lands in the trash cans. Knocking over the trash cans is fortunate for he, as there was a toy gun inside. Magvavox navigates through the 99 floors of Koong Fool Studios, killing all the enemies he comes upon (including his Staff) with the Studios' many experimental weapons. Trivia *Magnavox serves as player one, possibly because he declared that Koong Fool Studios should die. *Whenever Magnavox isn't in the lift, he is armed with a Nitrome gun, and the player is able to control it if he moves left, right, up, down, or shoots past Nitrome characters. In the lift, he does actions that describe his personality. Oodlegobs: Karate Must Die History ]] Magnavox created the Oodlegobs virus and sent it via email to WWW.KOONGFOOL.COM so he would not have to watch anymore karate videos. In Game Magnavox only appears in the introduction of the game where, after some Karate videos play in front of him and two of his friends, he shows disgust in them and punches his friends. After that, he codes the Oodlegobs virus and emails it to Koong Fool Studios' Website. He is not seen again for the rest of the game. Trivia Magnavox only appears in the introduction of the game where, after some Karate videos play in front of him and two of his friends, he shows disgust in them and punches his friends. After that, he codes the Oodlegobs virus and emails it to Koong Fool Studios' Website. He is not seen again for the rest of the game. Personality Seeing all of the actions he has done in the lift, the player can assume that Magnavox is intelligent. He also seems to be patient, seeing that he can't quit off the lift. Activity outside Nitrome Fanfiction Magnavox has a Nitrome account. He doesn't insult people and comments on Nitrome games. His hearted games are same as Austin Carter's hearted games. Gallery Nitromefan.png|Magnavox Nitromefan in KMD.png|In KMD Magnavox oddysey fan.png|Small Magnavox oddysey fan freeze frame.png|Magnavox Freeze frame Avatar.png|Avatar Nitromefan airport.png|Next to an airport Magnavox Image.png Magnavox Reading Daily Frost.png|Reading Daily Frost Magnavox Explotion.png Pou Magnavox.png|As a pou Magnavox Image B and W.png|Old time Rainbow Magnavox 1.png|Rainbow Rainbow Magnavox 2.png|Dibi-dibi-di, dibi-dibi-dum-dum-dum, dibi-dibi-di,dibi-dibi-dum-dum Scared Magnavox.png|Aaaaaahhh!!!!! Zombie Magnavox.png|As a zombie Komodo Magnavox.png|Handy Dandy tool time Gumball Magnavox.png|Hi, i'm gumball Magnavox Shadow.png|Magnavox's shadow Old time Magnavox.png|Sketch Time Luigi Magnavox.png|Luigi Magnavox 10 years old Magnavox.png|Magnavox 10 years old Four Magnavox.png|Four Magnavox Squashed 1.png Squashed 2.png Squashed 3.png Squashed 4.png Mega Mix.png|Mega Mix Trivia *He owns a Poo computer, which is a parody to Apple computers. *He has only four fingers, has no fingernails and walks barefooted. *His nickname is Nitromefan, but his actual nickname is Magnavox. *This is the 433th page of this wiki. Category:Characters